


Love and War in the Pyre

by KenjithePanda



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Demonette Maeve, Fallen Androxus, Furia is just an angel, Jenos is a Pyre Lord, Khan is a Pyre Lord, Koga is a Pyre Lord, Lian is a Pyre Lord, Lian is the leader of the Pyre army, Mild Language, Multi, Not Proofread, Personalities decided on skins' voicelines, Pyre Lord theme!, Seris can posses people as seen with Abby in the lore, Zhin is an Abyssal Lord; Underkeeper Zhin skin for reference, midwar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjithePanda/pseuds/KenjithePanda
Summary: Furia intends on regaining her honor and staying true to her vow.Koga must fight to openly express his love and earn his place on the Pyre throne.Khan struggles with tearing the leash he fastened onto his own neck.Jenos needs to realize that the world has more than just beauty.Lian has to accept her emotions to be a true leader.
Relationships: Buck/Jenos (Paladins), Furia/Koga (Paladins), Lian/Zhin (Paladins)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Honor, Duel, and Love

“Lian, you can’t do this! They’re just children, and there are still so many survivors out there!” Furia screamed.

Lian scoffed as she marked her blade with ancient runes. “What are you talking about, angel? You think I don’t know that? Know your place, trash.”

“I’m sorry, milady. Just… why are you doing this?”

Lian glared at Furia. She turned away and shouted an order at Khan. The bells rang. It was time for war.

Lian flew into the air from the castle tower. Looking down at Furia, she yelled, “I’ll tell you why I’m doing this. I blessed you with my divine power to cleanse the realm. And what have you done? Nothing. I see Abyssal Lords and demons alike running rampant with their damned summoners _you_ let live.”

Furia shrunk at Lian’s harsh scolding. She didn’t know why she was being so unfair. Furia had killed King Drogoz of the Abyss, for Pyre’s sake! But Lian had very strong points. Abyssal Lords Raum and Dredge had been released. Demons were also freed from their chains. She had yet to punish Corvus, a notorious puppet of the Abyss. Not to mention Abby, or Seris… And the people of the realm were suffering for it.

A gush of wind blew through Lian’s hair. Light of the Pyre enveloped her, giving her an aura of power. One much greater than the meager fire given to Furia. Lian’s chiding did not stop. “Watch as I fix your mistakes. Watch many innocents die because of your own incompetence. Come see the power of a Pyre Lord, angel. But do not lose hope because of your many errors. I will allow you to lead an elite squad of griffins and angels. Find forgiveness and honor on the battlefield. Now, then. Off with you!”

Furia kneeled. She was shocked that she had been forgiven by the one who had been disappointed in her the most. But that didn’t matter. She was thankful to join the battle once again. She would correct her mistakes. She would annihilate the scum that dare hurt the people she vowed to protect. She was the symbol of hope. The human blessed by the Pyre. A fire in the darkest night. She dare not fail again.

\---

Khan flew into Jenos’ chambers. He was busy combing through his most divine hair. Khan scowled at the pitiful sight. He smashed the mirror Jenos was dreamily staring at.

“Just what are you doing, you brute? I was busy making my appearance beautiful.” Jenos mused, slightly annoyed by the interruption.

Khan towered over the smaller lord. He didn’t try to hide his anger. “Didn’t you hear the bells? Lian has ordered that we start our siege on the fouled realm. As Pyre Lords, we must set an example for our underlings and rivals. You of all lords should know this.”

“Yes, yes. Oh and, personal space, please? Your hostility and attempts at intimidation aren’t pretty at all.” Jenos rolled his eyes as he set on his crown. “Actually, I don’t think that I’ll be participating in this meaningless war. Blood and all disgusting simply is not my style. It’s not like all four of us are needed to win.”

“Do you hear yourself, Jenos? It has always been like this. We all take to battle, no matter the cause. Something that requires a Pyre Lord’s attention is a realm-threatening problem. If you refuse to fight—no—if you even try to neglect your duties I, Khan, will properly… _fix_ your broken mindset.”

Jenos slowly got up from his chair. He began to float into the air. “Oh? _You’ll_ fix _me_? It appears that you’ve forgotten our last… altercation.”

Khan also took to the air. He met the other lord’s gaze. “Yes, I recall nearly crippling you.”

“And I nearly blinding you.”

“Everyone is busy. There’s no one to stop us,” Khan remarked.

Jenos smiled. “Good.”

\---

“Tell me, Yagorath, when do you plan on joining this war? We both know how much you’d profit,” Koga asked.

The snake-like creature curled up and settled into a comfortable position. She sighed at the lord. “Soon enough. For now, I have Vora doing my bidding. She’s rather easy to manipulate,” Yagorath growled. Her voice was monstrous in a way. It was hard to believe that the creature could speak the human tongue. “Anyways, what about you?”

Koga looked away into the distance. “The other lords want nothing to do with me. I suppose it’s fair after what I did to her.”

Yagorath gazed at him in interest. She mumbled, “What exactly did you do?”

The lord stayed silent.

“Oh, come on. What do you have to lose from telling me? I have no allies, besides the puppets I control, yet I find myself often having chats with a Pyre Lord. We’re supposed to be sworn enemies but we’re not at eachothers’ throats.”

“Good point. Well… I fell in love with an angel. You remember Lian, right? You know how she is with this sort of stuff after what happened to Zhin,” Koga sighed.

Yagorath hissed at the sound of Lian’s name. “Yes, I remember her very well. She nearly tore off my head! I swear, if Vora actually becomes powerful, I’ll have her kill Lian for sure! Oh, that’s just an ‘if.’”

Koga chuckled. “Yeah, good luck with that.”

The lord rose to his feet and yawned. Koga could hear the divine bells ringing. War was coming. He assumed that Lian was leading some absurd army and Khan and Jenos were off fighting somewhere as usual. He couldn’t help but miss his fellow lords.

Koga glanced at the rising sun. The light reminded him of a certain someone. He wondered what she was doing now.


	2. A Dreadful Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lian's arc.

Lian let a single tear fall as she watched another child’s breathing grind to a halt. Screams of children and countless soldiers echoed around her. A sheet of grey seemed to cover the battlefield. The grass was soaked with blood and the sky was filled with raging demons. It seemed as if there was no end to them. For every one Lian killed, five more appeared from the black portal in the clouds.

She could feel her strength ebbing away. She cursed at herself. What was Lian thinking? Sending an unfit army into a war between the two most powerful factions in the realm? She still had yet to encounter an Abyssal Lord, and her magic reserves were draining quickly. Would they be able to resist until reinforcements arrived? Lian doubted it. 

Glowing runes encircled Lian. She held her hands together in a prayer position. Hopefully, one of the lords or Furia would get her message and arrive soon. For now, she’d fight for as long as she could.

“Lady Lian, help me-!” an angel running towards her screamed, but was cut off by a jab to the neck. A demon knelt over their body and began devouring them.

Another death. Another innocent life lost. Lian had had enough.

  
She flew into the air and unfurled her hidden wings. Lian sang an ancient spell of the Pyre as she rushed into the clouds. Eternal Flame erupted from her body, clearing away the black mist. Demons still emerging from the rift went up in smoke. Those on the ground below burned from the effect of the pure light.

Lian hadn’t wanted to use the spell because of how much power is drained, but she needed to eradicate the demons. She couldn’t bear to see more angel youth fall to the fangs of abyssal scum. Lian had thought that the young angels were ready for battle, but realized that she had been putting too much pressure on them. 

There had been too many casualties. In a fit of rage, she fired her gun-sword at the sky. “This is your fault!” she shouted. “If you hadn’t jumped in, they wouldn’t have died!”

There was no one near her. The army had already begun to retreat back to the castle, so who was Lian talking to?

“Damn it, Zhin..! Why did you have to..?” Tears rolled down her cheeks. Lian cursed repeatedly as she tried to stop her own cries, but she only began to sob harder.

Lian slapped her cheeks. “Get it together, dammit! You need to plan for the next battle, so stop acting like a child.” After a couple of deep breaths, she began to fly towards the Pyre palace.

She suddenly began to fall. A sharp pain pierced her leg. The wound began to burn. When Lian looked down, she noticed that it was sizzling purple? She winced at the abyssal magic slowly tearing apart the flesh on her thigh.

Her attacker didn’t give her a chance to heal herself. Sizzling magic was coming at her from all directions. With her wound, Lian struggled to avoid all of the blows. As she weaved through the attacks, she felt the magic graze her arm and cheek. 

“Enough!  _ Brisingr _ !” Lian cast the spell. A wave of fire billowed away from her, brightening all of the lands and removing possible hiding spots.

A figure skillfully dodged the attack. It was an elf looking to be in his thirties —however, elves could live for hundreds of years and not look a day over twenty—and he was dressed in robes. His skin was an odd pigment of purple. Long, white hair and a crown sat atop his head. He was holding a sword with a purple orb near the hilt.

“Who dares oppose a Pyre Lord wearing the colors of the Abyss? Speak!” Lian ordered.

“Aw, don’t you remember me?” the elf pouted.

“I have never seen you in all my millennia of living. State your name.”

“Well, you’re going to be surprised. It is I, Zhin!” Zhin laughed as Lian’s noble expression turned to dread. “Do you still love me,  _ Lian _ ?”

Lian began to notice the resemblance, but she dare not acknowledge it, for she feared that her past would come crashing down on her. “What are you talking about? Z-Zhin is dead,” she stuttered.

“It pains me to hear you say that. I’m still alive, Lian!” Zhin laughed. “Alright, yes, Zhin is dead, and I’m pretty sure that you’re the one who killed him. I must admit that I am grateful. I’ve been needing a new body for a while.”

“What..? Who are you, and why do you… Why are you in Zhin’s body?” Lian shrieked.

“I thought that a Pyre Lord would know that only one presence from the Abyss is capable of possession. Go ahead and guess.”

“Seris..?” Lian looked at the ground. Her blood began to boil. 

When she glanced back up, she held a calm expression. But her eyes were screaming with rage and pain. Her voice was smooth, “I’ll kill you.”

\---

Furia urgently raced towards the battlefield with her squadron at her wingtips. She had gotten Lian’s message. She prayed that she was okay.

“I see Lady Lian!” an angel yelled. "She's fighting someone!"

They spiraled downwards and landed near Lian. A sense of overwhelming fear began to fill Furia. She didn’t even have to look at the person Lian was facing.  _ Abby?! _


	3. Is Love Truly Beautiful?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan and Jenos' arc.

Khan wiped the blood off his brow. He didn’t know if it was his or Jenos’, but he did know that he was about to collapse at any second. He felt like he’d been hit by a mountain, an experience he very much didn’t want to relive. Jenos wasn’t looking any better either. His robes were in tatters and his crown had been smashed. Both of his arms had been crushed beyond comprehension. Purple bruises covered his legs.

Even with his wounds, he still used magic to keep fighting. Jenos threw a table at Khan using telekinesis. He could barely dodge with his failing strength. The table smashed on top of Khan’s head, shattering the statuettes on his shoulders. He coughed up blood and spat out a tooth. He’d definitely have a bad concussion after this.

Khan couldn’t get up. He was never the best at magic, and his strength had been used up. Jenos was the total opposite of him. His magic and stamina were the best among the lords, but his physical strength was weak. When he wasn’t floating he was just barely taller than the Moon Goddess, Io, a friend he visited often.

Khan cursed. How could he answer Lian’s call for help when he was at the mercy of the person he envied the most? He was an embarrassment to the Pyre.

“Do… Do you concede?” Jenos panted as he descended back to the ground. He took a few tottering steps towards Khan and swayed on his feet.

“What’s the point in asking when we both know that I’ve been defeated?” Khan slammed his fist into the floor, smashing a hole into the polished wood. “I  _ never _ win. It’s always like this.”

Jenos exhaustedly fell to his bum. He sighed, “What are you talking about? Look at me. Look at my  _ arms _ for Pyre’s sake! You can’t say that you never win when I always end up in such a state. My skin is painted with blood and bruises. It’s so repulsive I could puke, but that’s sickening as well.”

“I don’t care about your injuries. How am I supposed to stand by Lian when I can’t even make you kneel once?” Khan mumbled.

Jenos looked solemnly at the ground. He whispered, “So that’s what this is about. I’m sorry, Khan. We all know about what happened to Zhin. It even affected Furia and Koga… You need to keep your distance from Lian. At least for another thousand years.”

Khan tore off his helmet. Tears were streaming down his face. “Why should I be forced to stay away from her?! What did Zhin have that I don't?!”

“Khan… You love her, don’t you?”

Silence fell over the two. Jenos began to heal their wounds.

Disbelief and even a hint of fear covered Khan’s face as it dawned on him. “No… I don’t love her…” __

Jenos spoke in a hushed tone. Not to keep his secret private from prying ears, but to assure Khan that he meant no ill-will telling him the truth. His voice was gentle and assuring. With his arms healed, he set a hand on Khan’s shoulder. Jenos murmured, “You follow her everywhere. You care for her wellbeing. You follow her orders even though she isn’t in a higher position than us. Unless you’re being a mindless servant, it’s clear that you have feelings for her.”

“I don’t. I’m simply her guardian, you don’t know what you’re saying,” Khan croaked.

Despite his protests, Jenos continued, “Why do you torture yourself with your own emotions? It’s as if you think that you don’t deserve happiness. Though we fight often and brutally, know that I am your friend. It saddens me to see you ignorantly following the one you love. A love that will never reciprocate your feelings. A life such as that isn’t beautiful at all.” 

“Damn it, Jenos..! I know that… I just love her too much to let go,” Khan finally admitted. “How am I supposed to keep my distance from her when it hurts not even being able to see her?”

“Khan, Lian is hurting too. She hasn’t been the same ever since Zhin died, though she’d never admit it. Give her time to heal.”

Khan sobbed, “If it makes her happy… I’ll stay away.”

Jenos hugged the crying lord. A wave of anxiety washed over him. Seeing Khan, the strongest lord, break down wasn’t handsome at all. It upset him greatly. Lian was messed up because of Zhin’s death, and Furia and Koga’s relationship was affected as well. Are Pyre Lords allowed to have love? It only seems to end in misery.

Is the world truly beautiful with love?


	4. Purple Hue Dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koga's arc.

“If we get caught we’re going to be killed, Koga,” Maeve hissed. “You realize there’s no going back?”

Koga glanced at the demon. He had many friends who were not of the Pyre. He even had connections with Raum before the Abyssal Lord had been summoned to the realm. Even with his unholy friends, Koga couldn’t help but doubt they’d be able to raid the Pyre palace. They needed more allies. Sweat beaded on his forehead. He pulled up his hood.

“I thought you were familiar with death, demonette,” Koga murmured.

Maeve glared at him. “I can’t be reincarnated when I’m not in the Abyss.”

Androxus huffed at Koga, “Why do we have a demon helping us? If they cast me out, you should’ve been forsaken the second you held hands with an abyssal entity. You Pyre Lords are really something else.”

“Get over it, Andy,” Koga sighed. “Let’s go.”

“Stop calling me that…” Androxus growled under his breath.

Koga rolled his eyes and leaped onto the Magistrate’s headquarters roof. With Maeve and Androxus at his heels, they skillfully maneuvered to their target’s window. Maeve used her daggers to silently cut an opening into the glass. Breaking their cover could spark a war between the Pyre and Magistrate. Despite the protection the Pyre gave the realm, the Magistrate was always wary of such power.

Maeve carefully extracted the panel and threw it into the distance. It landed with a crack onto the roads below. Koga winced at the sudden noise. Maeve smirked at Androxus who was scowling at her. 

Since Maeve was the shortest of the three, she crawled through the small hole. She leapt inside and landed with a delicate thud. Now all she had to do was find the target, but she couldn’t help but hesitate. Maeve’s eyes drifted towards a mysterious dagger. It was glowing purple with a menacing aura. She stared in awe at the strange blade. It was odd that a human was in possession of such a powerful dagger. Perhaps she’d take it off his hands?

Androxus cursed, “What’s taking that hellspawn so long?”

“She could’ve run into trouble. Let’s wait a little longer,” Koga said, slightly annoyed.

A sudden gunshot rang from inside the room and was followed by a man yelling, “What the ..?! GET OUT!”

“I just wanna hold your knife, pretty please?” They heard Maeve plead. A loud crash and dozens of gunshots echoed after.

_ Damn it, Maeve!  _ Koga thought. He and Androxus dove into the window, shattering the glass. The entire Magistrate likely knew they were there.

Inside the room, they saw a man firing an SMG at Maeve who was gracefully dodging the bullets. He cursed when he saw Koga and Androxus, then cursed again when his gun ran out of ammo. He dove for his knife then made for the door. Maeve stopped him with a dagger just narrowly missing his head.

“Are you insane, Maeve? You blow our cover and now you’re trying to kill our target?” Koga hissed.

“I told you nothing good would come out of inviting her,” Androxus crossed his arms. His tone was taunting as if he was silently chanting,  _ I told you so _ . 

Maeve pouted, “Well, it’s not my fault! Just look at his dagger, isn’t it alluring?”

They glanced at the dagger the man was holding. Sure enough, they couldn’t help but feel as if they were being pulled into it. 

“Who are you people?” the man asked. “How did you get inside?”

Koga pulled down his hood, “Well, Corvus. I’m Koga, that edgy guy over there is Androxus, and that demon chick is Maeve.”

Corvus rubbed his temples. He had a headache. “Did Seris send you to kill me?”

“No, but we need your help.”

“You really expect me to help you after she just tried to kill me?” Corvus stuck a finger at Maeve. “Hell, I don’t even know you guys. For all I know you could be from the Paladins.”

“Relax. We just need you to summon Raum.”

Corvus froze. He took a step backward from the trio. It wasn’t fear that filled his face, but rather suspicion. “How do you know Raum?”

“Old friend of mine. We go way back. For context, I’m a Pyre Lord, but just don’t tell anyone, okay?” 

“I should’ve never researched the Abyss…” Corvus cursed under his breath. His lips suddenly twisted into a devious grin. “If I bring you Raum, will you aid the Magistrate in the war against the Paladins?”

Koga scratched the back of his head. “Alright, sure. Might cause more problems for me but I’ll help you if you summon him.”

“Okay, you can step out, Raum.”

A rift of purple flashed before them. Furious winds flew through the room and whipped at their skin. Out came the rift was Raum.

“I swear, if that mortal summoned me for something petty again I’ll drag his damned hide back to the Abyss,” Raum muttered. His eyes widened at the sight of Koga. “What —”

“So this is the Abyssal Lord we failed to kill…” Androxus mumbled.

Koga took off his mask and smiled, “Yo, Raum. How’s it been?”

“What—how— _ YOU?! _ ” Raum furiously revved his gun.

“Woah, Woah, Woah! I’m sorry about your banishment! Actually, I want to make a deal with you!” Koga exclaimed, waving his hands in the air in submission.

Maeve snickered, “I thought you were long-time friends with him.”

Koga glared at the demonette then turned back to Raum. “Listen, I’ll make sure that you’re completely released from the Abyss if you help us raid the Pyre palace.”

Raum snorted, “And why would I do such a frivolous thing?”

“You’re tired of Corvus being your taxi, right? Don’t you want to be free? Able to go anywhere you want?”

Raum blew smoke from his mask as he contemplated the offer. “I agree with your terms. However, aren’t you concerned about your allies? Anyone unfortunate enough to encounter me will be eradicated. I’m also sure that the Pyre is engaged in war with the Abyss.”

Koga looked at the ground. “Yeah, I know… That’s why we have to make use of the confusion. And don’t worry about casualties,” 

Androxus glanced at him in surprise.  _ The weaker angels will die. Is this what you want? _ his gaze read.

Koga turned away from everyone. “Let’s go. No time to waste.”

Despite what he’d told Raum, he couldn’t help but fear the number of lives would be lost in the raid. His heart was still that of a Pyre Lord. 

  
Furia drifted into his mind.  _ Please forgive me… I have to do this or they’ll never let us live in peace. I’m doing this for us. _


	5. Hiding Behind the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lian's and Furia's arc.

"Who's Lady Lian fighting?" an angel asked.

Furia scowled. Rage threatened to intoxicate her. She took a deep breath and drew her sword-gun. It wouldn’t do to lose control in front of Lian and her squadron. 

“She’s confronting Seris, the oracle of the Abyss. We must aid her, quickly! But be wary. The second you sustain a blow from Seris is the second you die. Only the Pyre Lords can withstand the Oracle’s magic,” Furia cautioned.

As the battalion neared Lian, Furia noticed something odd. A creepy sensation made her shiver. When she glanced closely at Seris, she realized it wasn’t Seris who Lian was fighting, but rather Zhin.  _ But how?!  _ Furia thought, then it dawned on her. Seris must’ve abandoned Abby’s body for Zhin’s.

They were close enough to hear the two talking. “You haven’t changed, Lian. You’ve always been weak,” Seris chided.

Lian dove at her. “Don’t you dare speak with his voice! I’ll tear your wretched soul out of him!”

Seris easily sidestepped the enraged lord. “Forcing me out would destroy your precious Zhin’s body. Do you really want to see your beloved torn to shreds? By your own hand, once again?”

“Quiet, scum!” Lian snarled.

She flared her wings and chanted in the ancient Pyre language. Flames swirled around her and covered her body. It formed into a brilliant flaming gown.

Furia, watching the spectacle swore. “ Everyone get back!”

An angel who had drifted away from the squad towards Lian evaporated. Lian was dawning the divine armor of the heavens. Arshiness’s Wings.

“W-What’s she doing?” a griffin gurgled. The creature uncomfortably shifted its wings after seeing the gruesome sight.

Furia turned towards her soldiers. She glanced over them in shock. They all had confused faces and were looking at her for answers. She thought that Arshiness’s Wings was common knowledge.

“Alright, I’ll try to summarize it for you all. Listen closely for I shall not repeat myself. Before mortals roamed the realm and the Abyss fell to chaos, four elite battle suits were made for each respective Pyre Lord by the Pyre Goddess Arshiness. They reflect the lord’s power and bring forth their core energy. They can either wear the suit or use a portion of its power by wearing it on a part of the body. Once a suit is dawned the Pyre Lord’s strength is multiplied a thousandfold. If someone were to somehow equip a suit not woven for them, they’d be punished by the Pyre Gods. Commonly ending in death, but very few have ever attempted such a feat.

You may think that a Pyre Lord should simply always wear their suit to both protect it and remain invincible, but that is not the case. Wearing Arshiness’s Wings for too long or at frequent intervals can easily lead to an exhaustion of power. And when a Pyre Lord runs out of power, they perish.”

An angel blurted, “Lady Furia… That amazing flash of light earlier… The one that cleared the battlefield…”

Furia gulped and held her weapon tighter. A bead of sweat rolled down her face. “Yes, Lady Lian has already used Arshiness’s Wings today. She also used it not too long ago when Zhin died. A rest period of at least a year is acceptable, but Lian has used it three times in five months. Two full-body transformations and one half...”

The battalion turned towards Lian. Fear gripped them as they realized how helpless they were compared to the power of Arshiness’s Wings. They’d only get in Lian’s way if they tried to help, or end up perishing like the angel who’d gotten too close to her flames. Still, Furia began to hesitantly fly closer.

“All of you retreat for now. Find the other Pyre Lords and bring them here," Furia ordered. “Don't worry about me. I was blessed by Lady Lian so I have a fraction of a Pyre Lord's power. It's enough to keep me safe."

The battalion flew towards the palace. Now Furia could help without worry.

An abrupt beam of light assaulted her eyes. Balls of fire began to rain from the sky. They came crashing down like meteors. Furia scrambled to dodge the flames. A fireball grazed her side. She cried out in pain and fell out of the sky. Furia had not once been burned by fire since she was blessed by Lian. The heat was frightening. The magnitude of the attack left Furia bewildered. Did Lian not care about her surroundings? An attack so large likely reached the palace. Just how much did she hate Seris?

The two hadn't noticed the injured Furia. Seris swiftly cast a defensive spell. A purple wall appeared around her and absorbed all of Lian’s attacks. Seeing that she wasn't getting through, Lian stopped. 

A wailing screech pierced the air. The wall began to shrink. Seconds later, all of the fireballs Lian had thrown were shooting right back at her. She easily deflected all of them with the blade of her gun.

Lian pointed her weapon at Seris. "You fight me with vulgar tricks? The entire realm will be thankful for your extermination, vermin!"

"Hah! Extermination? I know things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass. So I can assure you that my death will be far from soon.”

Furia scrambled to her feet. Her wound dripped blood but was otherwise cauterized. The pain was horrible but she knew what she had to do. If Seris and Lian’s rampage continued, the Pyre palace and neighboring villages would be in danger of destruction. Furia grit her teeth and launched into the air. She prayed that if it came down to it Lian would have the strength to kill Seris; the strength to kill Zhin. Long ago Furia failed to kill Seris. She was too weak to see the evil hiding behind her sister’s face.

Seris sneered when she saw Furia coming. “Well, if it isn’t my big sister.”

Lian glowered at Furia. “Stay out of this, Furia! This has nothing to do with you.”

“ _ Excuse me?!  _ This has everything to do with me. Besides, we both know about your condition,” Furia argued. 

Lian turned away with a scowl. “I’m ending this now!”

Lian charged eternal fire into her weapon and smeared magical runes into the blade. Her flaming gown glowed brilliantly and flared towards Seris. Seris responded with sizzling abyssal magic, skillfully cancelling out the flames. She ripped her soul core out of her sword and threw it at Lian. It grew into a large swirling portal. The sky grew dark and screams of the dead echoed around them. The arms of lost souls threatened to pull Lian into the Abyss.

She fluttered higher into the air and transformed her weapon into a giant flaming sword. The air grew warmer and warmer then the skies began to clear. The sun was being pulled closer to the battlefield, attracted by the tip of Lian’s blade. She crushed the portal with the sword. It went up in a wisp of smoke. She held her sword again.

_ So much power… She’s going to kill herself! _ Furia feared.  _ But not even Seris can avoid something on this level. _

“Die!” Lian roared.

Her sword came crashing down onto Seris. Furia flinched at the rush of heat.

A barely audible voice whispered, “But I love you…”

The sword came to an abrupt stop. Lian’s actions confused Furia. Why was she hesitating?

“Z-Zhin…?” Lian stammered. Her sword began to shrink. She fell to her knees and held her arms towards the man standing in front of her.

“Lian… Are you trying to kill me again?” Seris lied. 

“No! I didn’t mean to kill you! Please forgive me. Seris… is she gone?”

“Don’t listen to that witch, Lian!” Furia screamed.

“Yes, she’s gone. I’ve missed you, Lian. I’m glad to be back,” Seris mused. Her lips twisted into a wicked smile.

“Oh, Zhin…” Tears began to fall from Lian’s eyes. She moved to hug Seris. She coughed up blood. “W-What?”

A sword was sticking out of her back. She looked up at Seris then fell to the ground.

“Zhin, why…?”

_ Damn! Lian can’t heal herself after that huge show of magic. _ Furia cursed.

“You never learn, do you, Lian?” Seris laughed. She turned to Furia. “Now then. It’s about time that I’ve finally gotten rid of you.”

Furia wasn’t expecting it. She was instantly met with a fist to the stomach. She felt her previous wound open. Blood soaked her shirt. She staggered on her feet and sent a beam of Pyre flame burning towards Seris. She cut through the beam with abyssal magic and kicked Furia in the side.

Seris kicked her again and disappointedly crossed her arms when she fell to the ground.“Why did you come here when you know that I’m better than you in every possible way?” 

Furia bit her lip as she struggled to get up. “I’m going to be the one to stop you… To save the people from your destruction even if it kills me.”

“Go ahead and stop me. While you try, I’m going to busy myself with tearing the wings off your back.”


	6. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenos' arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about chapter 5! I guess it glitched and duplicated, but no worries, for chapter 6 is here!

Jenos needed to get away from all of the stress of being a Pyre Lord. He could’ve sworn he’d seen wrinkles when he stared at his reflection earlier. He  _ was _ thousands of years old but that didn’t change the fact that he feared age and with it the loss of youthful charm. Jenos had even caught Lian applying makeup to her face when Zhin was still alive. He wasn’t the only one who admired one’s own looks.

The thought of the broken lord stirred sorrow within him. Despite his better judgment, Jenos left Khan in search of something real. Something that didn’t inspire anguish and regret. He planned on proving that those of the Pyre can have lasting relationships that don’t end in misery. His quest led him to an unkempt monastery. With a simple spell, he looked for any inhabitants. Not to his surprise, there was none. Perhaps this would make for suitable meditation grounds. As expected of a monastery. 

As the sun set and the moon rose, Jenos finally began to relax. Unlike his fellow lords, he felt at ease when the chill of the night air brushed his skin. The stars shined brightly in their respectable brilliance. The birds settled into their nests and the crickets emerged to mate. Besides the occasional call of an animal, the night was quiet and peaceful.

Jenos shifted into a comfortable position on the grass just outside of the monastery. He slowed his flurrying thoughts and took a deep breath. Calm took over his body and let his mind drift into a near sleep-like state. Maybe a single night out would be all it would take for the lord to find what he was looking for.

Something then interrupted his meditation. He let light fill his eyes, allowing him to clearly see his darkened surroundings. He saw a large man meditating only a few yards away from him. The person hadn’t noticed Jenos.  _ How bizarre… A human escaped my magic? _

A spark of curiosity made Jenos fly into a tree over the meditating man. He looked over the person with interest. Jenos recognized the symbol of the Magistrate tattooed onto his forehead. The find only deepened his curiosity.

He wore a monk’s attire and was bald. A shotgun lay at his side. The man sat as still as stone as he meditated. His form impressed Jenos. This weaponized monk was more mysterious than he thought. Jenos wondered if the man would indirectly lead him to beautiful discoveries.

The silence was broken by what Jenos assumed to be the man’s voice. “Don’t tell me Skye sent another assassin. I already told her I wouldn’t spill any secrets.”

Jenos was startled. He couldn’t see the man with his search magic but the man could see him when he was hiding his presence? Still, he’d rather not let a peculiar stranger take a bad first impression of him.

The lord floated to the ground. Jenos purred, “I apologize for staring. I’m by no means an assassin nor am I affiliated with the person you refer to as Skye. You just happened to evoke my curiosity. Please, continue.”

Jenos smiled. He was sure that the man would take comfort in it and fall spell to his charm but he only shifted uncomfortably. Jenos got the suspicion that he wasn’t welcome there. His interest in the man only grew. When had humans grown so resistant to angelic magic? No, they hadn’t. This was just an oddball.

“Okay… Can you, uh, give me some space?” the man grumbled.

Jenos respectfully backed away a few yards. He sat facing the man with his legs crisscrossed and began to meditate. The two stayed in position for hours. There was still a hint of awkwardness, mainly the man feeling it, but they otherwise sat in silence with Jenos secretly studying the other. Jenos began to despise the quiet. He knew how to meditate but it was something he did very rarely and only for an hour at a time. He’d much rather explore the beauties of the world.

“Does this not bore you after sitting for so long?” Jenos floated to his feet and adjusted his crown.

“No…? Why are you still here?”

“I’m fascinated with you. Are you really human? Are you some fallen angel who still possesses Pyre power?”

“Answer my questions first. Is that some lame type of pickup line? Why are you floating? Who the hell are you?!”

“Apologies for my brashness. My name is Jenos Morningstar. I’m one of the four Pyre Lords possessing celestial magic. My Arshiness’s Wings is called Starlight. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Confusion and disbelief swirled in the man’s eyes. The sight greatly amused Jenos.

“Okay, I’m Buck. Have a good day.”

Buck rose to leave, grabbing his shotgun. He brushed off his pants. His body language was screaming discomfort. Jenos frowned. He hoped he didn’t frighten the odd human. Jenos floated after Buck as he stormed away. His brow furrowed in frustration. He turned on Jenos.

“Look, man. Mr. Morningstar. I’ve never met you before and I have no idea what you’re talking about. Pyre mumbo jumbo. What do you want? Money?” Buck groaned.

Jenos couldn’t stop a laugh from escaping him. He decided to drop the formal act. “I already told you. I’m simply fascinated with you. I’m looking for something important and I think I’ll find it if I stay near you.”

Buck glared at him. “Yep. This person who floats and talks about the Pyre is  _ simply _ fascinated with me.”

“Simply.” 

Buck sighed and threw his hands up in annoyance. “So… do you want me to answer any questions or are you just going to follow me everywhere?”

“Both.”

Jenos floated in front of Buck and looked into his eyes. It was his way of assessing people. He acquired the talent after playing Poker with Koga and Yagorath many years ago. It was important having the skill to read your opponent, especially when one of them has over a dozen eyes and looks like a giant mutated snake.

Buck tensed. He didn’t look away from his gaze but rather stared back. Zhin drilled that into all of the new recruits' heads. Never show fear.

Concern appeared in Jenos’ eyes. He tilted his head, leaning his chin into his hand. Buck noticed the flash of emotion. He braced himself for what Jenos would say.

Jenos broke the silence with a hum of amusement. “You know, you have very pretty eyes.”

The lord laughed at Buck’s reaction. He blinked blankly and his cheeks reddened.

“Stop messing with me, dammit!” Buck growled as he stomped away.

Jenos watched Buck leave. He’d told the truth when he complimented his eyes, but what he was going to say was much less cheerful. What Jenos had seen in him was utter despair. Negative and conflicted emotions drifting in his mind. Jenos still itched to learn more about the peculiar human, but something told him he should keep his distance. At least for now. He’d busy himself with watching from afar.

Maybe following a random person to some fortress isn’t the brightest idea.


End file.
